Roscoe Lee Browne
Roscoe Lee Browne (May 2, 1922 – April 11, 2007) was an American actor and director known for his rich voice and dignified bearing. He resisted playing stereotypically black roles, instead performing in several productions with New York City's Shakespeare Festival Theater, Leland Hayward’s satirical NBC series That Was the Week That Was, and a poetry performance tour of the United States in addition to his work in television and film. In 1976, Browne was nominated for an Emmy Award for Outstanding Single Performance by a Supporting Actor in a Comedy or Drama Series for his work on ABC's Barney Miller. In 1986, he won the Emmy Award for Outstanding Guest Performer in a Comedy Series for his work on NBC's The Cosby Show. In 1992, he received a Tony Award nomination for Best Featured Actor in a Play for his performance as "Holloway" in August Wilson's Two Trains Running. In 1995, he received a Daytime Emmy Award nomination for Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program for his performance as "The Kingpin" in Spider-Man. Browne was inducted into the Black Filmmakers Hall of Fame in 1977 and posthumously inducted into the American Theater Hall of Fame in 2008. Early life and education Born in Woodbury, New Jersey, Browne was the fourth son of Baptist minister Sylvanus S. Browne and his wife Lovie (née Lovie Lee Usher). He attended historically black Lincoln University in Pennsylvania. While there, he became a member of the Omega Psi Phi fraternity and graduated with a bachelor's degree in 1946. During World War II, he served in Italy with the Negro 92nd Infantry Division and organised the Division's track and field team. After the war, Browne undertook postgraduate work at Middlebury College, Columbia University, and the University of Florence. A middle-distance runner, he won two Amateur Athletic Union 1,000-yard national indoor championships. He occasionally returned to Lincoln University between 1946-52 to teach English, French, and comparative literature. Upon leaving academia, he earned a living for several years selling wine for Schenley Import Corporation. In 1956, he left his job with Schenley to become a full-time professional actor. Career Acting Despite the apprehensions of his friends, Browne managed to land the roles of soothsayer and Pindarus in Julius Caesar, directed by Joseph Papp for New York City's first Shakespeare Festival Theater. More work with the Shakespeare Festival Theater followed, and he voiced an offscreen part as camera operator J.J. Burden in The Connection (1961), his first movie role. In The Cowboys (1972) in a role as a camp cook, he led a group of young cowhands avenging the death of John Wayne's character in the movie. Browne was much in demand for narration and voice-over parts in film and on commercial sound recordings. In 1968-69, he was heard as a late-night disc jockey on WNEW-FM in New York reciting poetry and passages from the Bible and assorted literary works. In 1977, Browne narrated a record album, The Story of Star Wars, which presented an abridged version of the events depicted in the first released film utilizing the dialogue and sound effects. The recording was produced by George Lucas and Alan Livingston. Browne was determined not to accept stereotypical roles which had routinely been offered to African-American actors. He also wanted to do more than act and narrate. In 1966, he wrote and made his directorial stage debut with A Hand Is On The Gate, starring Cicely Tyson, James Earl Jones, and Moses Gunn. A lifelong bachelor who coveted his privacy in the turbulent decades of the civil rights revolution, Browne avoided participation in public protests, preferring instead to be “more effective on stage with metaphor...than in the streets with an editorial”. His stage success brought him to the attention of producer Leland Hayward, and in 1964 he began a regular stint as a cast member on Hayward's satirical NBC-TV series That Was the Week That Was. Starting in the late 1960s, Browne increasingly became a guest star on TV on both comedy and dramatic shows like Mannix, All in the Family, Good Times, Sanford and Son, The Cosby Show, A Different World, and dozens of other shows. He also was a regular on Soap where he played Saunders, the erudite butler from 1979–81. Browne later guest-starred on Benson with Robert Guillaume, who had himself previously been in the cast of Soap. Browne's appearances on The Cosby Show won him an Emmy Award in 1986 for his guest role as Professor Foster. He and fellow actor Anthony Zerbe toured the United States with their poetry performance piece Behind the Broken Words, which included readings of poetry, some of it written by Browne, as well as performances of comedy and dramatic works. Browne found additional success performing in the plays of August Wilson, both on Broadway and the Pittsburgh Public Theater. He was described as having "a baritone voice like a sable coat", speaking the King's English with a strong mid-Atlantic accent. To someone who once said Browne sounded "too white", he replied, "I'm sorry, I once had a white maid." Four years before his death, Browne narrated a series of WPA slave narratives in the HBO film, Unchained Memories (2003). Directing Browne's directorial credits include a piece called An Evening of Negro Poetry and Folk Music at the Delacorte Theatre and the Public Theatre in New York City in 1966. It was also produced as A Hand Is on the Gate at the Longacre Theatre in New York City in 1966. The production was also revived at the Afro-American Studio in New York City from 1976 to 1977. Birth year Some year-of-birth records, including the Social Security Death Index, report Browne born on May 2, 1922, while other sources claim that Browne's date of birth was three years later, on May 2, 1925. Those sources include The New York Times, Los Angeles Times, Variety, the Associated Press and several others, including a Congressional Resolution. In an undated videotaped interview with Camille O. Cosby for the National Visionary Leadership Project (NVLP), Browne said: "I was born, Camille, so they say, May 2, 1922, in Woodbury, New Jersey." Death Browne died of stomach cancer in Los Angeles on April 11, 2007, aged 84. He never married and had no children. He was remembered for his contributions in a New York Times encomium by Frank Crohn of the Edna St. Vincent Millay Society: :"We mourn the loss of our long-time Trustee and faithful friend. He was always to be counted upon to be supportive of the aims and purposes of the Society. He filled our lives with the soft sound of poetry as only he could recite it. Now the stage is empty and the lights are low." Awards and recognition * Los Angeles Drama Critics Circle Award – Best Actor Award, for his performance as "Makak" in Derek Walcott's The Dream on Monkey Mountain, '' 1970 * Bronze Wrangler, the Western Heritage Award - a shared award with the production, for Theatrical Motion Picture, for "The Cowboys," a Warner Brothers film, 1972 * Primetime Emmy Award nomination - Outstanding Single Performance by a Supporting Actor in a Comedy or Drama Series, for ABC's Barney Miller, 1976 * Inducted into the Black Filmmakers Hall of Fame, 1977 * Primetime Emmy Award - Outstanding Guest Performer in a Comedy Series, for NBC's The Cosby Show, 1986 * NAACP Image Award - Outstanding Actor in a Comedy Series, for The Cosby Show, 1986 * Los Angeles Drama Critics Circle Award – Best Actor Award, for his performance as "Bynum Walker" in August Wilson's ''Joe Turner's Come and Gone, 1989 * Soap Opera Digest Award nomination - Outstanding Villain: Prime Time, for Falcon Crest, 1989 * Tony Award nomination - Best Featured Actor in a Play, for his performance as "Holloway" in August Wilson's Two Trains Running, directed by Lloyd Richards, 1992 * Helen Hayes Award - Outstanding Supporting Performer, Non-Resident Production, for Two Trains Running, 1992 * Daytime Emmy Award nomination - Outstanding Performer in an Animated Program, for his performance as "The Kingpin" in Spider-Man, 1995 * Inducted posthumously into the American Theater Hall of Fame, 2008 Filmography Film * The Connection (1961) as J. J. Burden * Pie in the Sky (1964) as Preacher * Black Like Me (1964) as Christopher * The Comedians (1967) as Petit Pierre * Up Tight! (1968) as Clarence (a.k.a. "Daisy") * Topaz (1969) as Philippe Dubois * The Liberation of L.B. Jones (1970) as L.B. Jones * The Cowboys (1972) as Jebediah Nightlinger * Cisco Pike (1972) as Music Store Owner * The World's Greatest Athlete (1973) as Gazenga * Super Fly T.N.T. (1973) as Dr. Lamine Sonko * Uptown Saturday Night (1974) as Congressman Lincoln * Logan's Run (1976) as Box * Twilight's Last Gleaming (1977) as James Forrest * Nothing Personal (1980) as Paxton * Legal Eagles (1986) as Judge Dawkins * Jumpin' Jack Flash (1986) as Archer Lincoln * Moments Without Proper Names (1987) * Moon 44 (1990) as Chairman Hall, Galactic Mining Corp. (uncredited) * The Mambo Kings (1992) as Fernando Perez * Eddie Presley (1992) as Doc * Naked in New York (1993) as Mr. Ried * Last Summer in the Hamptons (1995) as Freddy * The Pompatus of Love (1995) as Leonard Folder * Dear God (1996) as Idris Abraham * Forest Warrior (1996) as Clovis Madison * Judas Kiss (1998) as Chief Bleeker * Morgan's Ferry (2001) as Peabo * Behind the Broken Words (2003) * Unchained Memories (2003) as Reader * Sweet Deadly Dreams (2006) as Devlin Voice * The Ra Expeditions (1972) as Narrator * Logan's Run (1976) as Box * The Story of Star Wars (1977) * The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1986) * Foofur (1986) * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light (1987) as Reekon / Merklynn (voice) * The Real Ghostbusters (1988-1989) as Edward 'Big Ed' Zeddemore * Oliver & Company (1988) as Francis (voice) * Ring Raiders (1989) as Narrator * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) * The Pirates of Dark Water (1991) * Noel (1992) as Brutus (voice) * Batman: The Animated Series (1994) as Dr. Wataki (voice) * Freakazoid! (1995) as Great Mystic Gnome (voice) * Babe (1995) as Narrator (voice) * Spider-Man (1995–1998) as Kingpin / Wilson Fisk (voice) * Galapagos: Beyond Darwin (1996) * Haiti: Harvest of Hope (1997) * Babe: Pig in the City (1998) as The Narrator (voice) * The Wild Thornberrys (1998) * The Tulsa Lynching of 1921: A Hidden Story (2000) * Treasure Planet (2002) as Mr. Arrow (voice) * The Proud Family (2003) as Clarence (voice) * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) as Narrator (voice) * Epic Movie (2007) as Narrator (voice) * Smiley Face (2007) as Himself (voice) Television * That Was The Week That Was (1964) as Himself * NET Playhouse (1967) * The Invaders episode The Vise (1968) as Arnold Andrew Warren * Insight (1968) as Stranger * Mannix (1968) as Dr. Andrew Josephus * Espionage (1968) * The Name of the Game (1969-1970) as Dean Marshall / Wamumba * The Outcasts (1969) as Gideon * The Flip Wilson Show (1972-1973) as Himself * Bonanza (1972) as Joshua * All in the Family (1972-1973) as Jean Duval / Hugh Victor Thompson III * Sanford and Son (1972) as Osgood Wilcox * The Streets of San Francisco (1973) as Yale Courtland Dancy * Good Times (1974) as Reverend Sam * Barney Miller (1975) as Charlie Evans Jeffers * Starsky and Hutch (1977) as Quatraine * Maude (1977-1978) as Mr. Butterfield * King (1978) as Philip Harrison * Soap (1979–1981) as Saunders * Benson (1980) as Howard Walker * Hart to Hart (1981) * The Cosby Show (1986-1987) as Dr. Barnabus Foster * Magnum, P.I. (1983) as Carlton * For Us the Living: The Medgar Evers Story (1983) as Gloster Current * Head of the Class (1986) as Mr. Thomas * 227 (1987) as Albert Henry * Highway to Heaven (1988) as Dr. Hudsbeth * Falcon Crest (1988) as Rosemont * A Different World (1988-1992) as Dr. Barnabus Foster * Ring Raiders (1989) as Max Miles * Columbo: Rest in Peace Mrs. Columbo (1990) as Dr. Steadman * Father Dowling Mysteries (1990) as Dennis Cray * SeaQuest DSV (1993-1994) as Dr. Raleigh Young * The John Larroquette Show (1994) as Mr. Davis * New York Undercover (1996) as Dr. Johnson * Cosby (1996) as George Lucas, Hilton's Brother * The Wild Thornberrys (1999) as Komodo Dragon / Goulam * ER (1999) as Rev. Matthew Lynn * Hope Island (1999) as Judge Patrick Bradley * The Shield (2002) as Bryce Wyms * Law & Order (1992-2003) as Aaron Miller / Sir Idris Balewa * Will and Grace (2004) as Linus * Side Order of Life (2007) as Clarence Theatre * The Taming of the Shrew, New York Shakespeare Festival, East River Park Amphitheater, New York City, 1956. * Soothsayer and Pindarus, Julius Caesar, New York Shakespeare Festival, East River Park Amphitheater, 1956. * Aaron, Titus Andronicus, New York Shakespeare Festival, Theatre of Emmanuel Presbyterian Church, New York City, 1957. * Cothurnus, Aria da Capo, Theatre Marquee, New York City, 1958. * Understudy for title role, Othello, New York Shakespeare Festival, Belvedere Lake Theatre, New York City, 1958. * Royal Baron, The Cool World, Eugene O'Neill Theatre, New York City, 1960. * Understudy for title role, Purlie Victorious, Cort Theatre, New York City, 1961. * Archibald Wellington, The Blacks: A Clown Show, St. Mark's Playhouse, New York City, 1961–62. * Corporal, General Seeger, Lyceum Theatre, New York City, 1962. * Deacon Sitter Morris, Tiger, Tiger, Burning Bright, Booth Theatre, New York City, 1962–63. * Fool, King Lear, New York Shakespeare Festival, Delacorte Theatre, Public Theatre, New York City, 1962. * Brecht on Brecht (revue), Theatre de Lys, now Lucille Lortel Theatre, New York City, 1962, then Arena Stage, Washington, DC, performed as a staged reading at Sheridan Square Playhouse, New York City, and at Delacorte Theatre, Public Theatre, all 1963. * Autolycus, The Winter's Tale, New York Shakespeare Festival, Delacorte Theatre, Public Theatre, 1963. * Narrator, The Ballad of the Sad Cafe, Martin Beck Theatre, New York City, 1963. * Street singer, The Threepenny Opera, Arena Stage, 1963. * Babu, Benito Cereno, American Place Theatre, New York City, beginning 1963, later produced as part of a double-bill titled The Old Glory, Theatre of St. Clement's Church, New York City, 1964. * Hell Is Other People (readings), Theatre at Carnegie Hall, New York City, 1964. * Male lead, The Empty Room, Village South Theatre, New York City, 1964. * St. Just, Danton's Death, Vivian Beaumont Theatre, Lincoln Center, New York City, 1965. * Ulysses, Troilus and Cressida, New York Shakespeare Festival, Delacorte Theatre, Public Theatre, 1965. * Beyond the Fringe, Goodspeed Opera House, East Had-dam, CT, 1966. * Babu, Benito Cereno, Playhouse in the Park, Cincinnati, OH, 1966. * The gardener, Sodom and Gomorrah, Playhouse in the Park, 1966. * Mendoza, Man and Superman, Playhouse in the Park, 1966. * Sheridan Whiteside, The Man Who Came to Dinner, Long Wharf Theatre, New Haven, CT, 1966. * An Evening of Negro Poetry and Folk Music, Delacorte Theatre, Public Theatre, 1966; produced as A Hand Is on the Gate, Longacre Theatre, New York City, 1966; revived at Afro-American Studio, New York City, 1976–77. * Mosca, Volpone, New York Shakespeare Festival, Mobile Theatre, New York City, 1967. * Makak, The Dream on Monkey Mountain, Center Theatre Group, Mark Taper Forum, Los Angeles, 1970, then St. Mark's Playhouse, 1971. * A Rap on Race, New Theatre for Now, Los Angeles, 1971–72. * As You Like It, Pilgrimage Theatre, Los Angeles, 1973. * Ephraim Cabot, Desire Under the Elms, Academy Festival Theatre, Chicago, 1974. * Behind the Broken Words (poetry reading), With Anthony Zerbe. Washington Theatre Club, Washington, DC, 1974, revived at American Place Theatre, 1981, and Denver Center for the Performing Arts, Denver, CO, 2002. * Babu, Benito Cereno, American Place Theatre, 1976. * Albert Perez Jordan, Remembrance, New York Shakespeare Festival, Other Stage, Public Theatre, New York City, 1979. * Pantomime, Goodman Theatre, Chicago, 1981–82. * Right Reverend J. D. Montgomery, My One and Only, St. James Theatre, New York City, 1983–84. * M. Noirtier, The Count of Monte Cristo, Eisenhower Theatre, Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts, Washington, DC, 1985. * Joe Turner's Come and Gone, Los Angeles Theatre Center, Los Angeles, 1989, then Pittsburgh Public Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA, 1989–90. * Holloway, Two Trains Running, Eisenhower Theatre, Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts, 1991, then Walter Kerr Theatre, New York City, 1992. * House of Flowers, as Roscoe Lee Brown. City Center Encores!, City Center Theatre, New York City, 2003. * Balthazar, Romeo and Juliet, New York Shakespeare Festival, New York cities, 1957. Other work Recordings * Enjoyment of Poetry: Memorial Program for Claude McKay, Archive of Recorded Poetry and Literature, 1967. * Poems, by Edna St. Vincent Millay, Archive of Recorded Poetry and Literature, 1968. * Caribbean, Random House Audio, 1989. * Selected Shorts: A Celebration of the Short Story, Listening Library, 1989. * Martin Luther King Edition: New Testament Value Pack, World Bible Publishing Company, 1991. * Audio Bible, World Bible Publishing, 1991. * Bible for Today, New Testament, 1992. * The Autobiography of Malcolm X, with Joe Morton. Simon & Schuster Audio, 1992. * M. C. Higgins, the Great, by Virginia Hamilton Recorded Books, 1993. * Kwanzaa Folktales, by Gordon Lewis , Warner Adult, 1994. * The Word Workout: 10 Easy Exercises for a Stronger Vocabulary, Dove Books Audio, 1995. * The Complete Sonnets of William Shakespeare: With A Lover's Complaint and Selected Songs, Dove Books Audio, 1996. * The Poetry of Robert Frost, Dove Books Audio, 1996. * Masterpieces of Modern Short Fiction, Audio Literature, 1998. * The Haunting of Hill House, New Star Media, 1999. * The Bible: Old Testament, King James Version, Audio Literature, 2001. * The Poetry of Robert Frost, New Millennium Audio, 2001. * The Poetry of Walt Whitman, New Millennium Audio, 2001. * KJV on Cassette: New Testament, Nelson Bibles, 2003. Radio Appearances * Native villager, The Endless Road, CBS Radio Workshop, CBS, 1956. * Performer of Shakespearean roles for CBC Radio. Writings * An Evening of Negro Poetry and Folk Music (readings), Delacorte Theatre, Public Theatre, 1966, produced as A Hand Is on the Gate, Longacre Theatre, New York City, 1966, revived at Afro-American Studio, New York City, 1976–77. * Behind the Broken Words (poetry reading), Washington Theatre Club, Washington, DC, 1974, revived at American Place Theatre, New York City, 1981, and Denver Center for the Performing Arts, 2002. External links *Roscoe Lee Browne on Disney Wiki *Roscoe Lee Browne at the Internet Broadway Database *Roscoe Lee Browne on Internet Movie Database *Roscoe Lee Browne on Internet Theatre Database *Roscoe Lee Browne at AllMovie *Roscoe Lee Browne at Encyclopedia.com. Retrieved March 1, 2016 *Roscoe Lee Browne profile, at the University of Wisconsin's Actors Studio audio collection. Retrieved March 19, 2015. *Roscoe Lee Browne's oral history video excerpts, visionaryproject.com. Retrieved March 19, 2015. *Roscoe Lee Browne biography, TheHistoryMakers.com. Retrieved March 19, 2015. *Profile, blackpast.org. Retrieved March 19, 2015. *Roscoe Lee Browne reading Donald Barthelme's "At the End of the Mechanical Age" *Roscoe Lee Browne: My Childhood (video interview). The National Visionary Leadership Project (NVLP) Category:1922 births Category:2007 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:African-American male actors Category:American Theater Hall of Fame inductees Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:People from Woodbury, New Jersey Category:Deaths from stomach cancer Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:Lincoln University (Pennsylvania) faculty Category:Lincoln University (Pennsylvania) alumni Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Middlebury College alumni Category:University of Florence alumni